


Wanted for questioning

by CorvusAzure



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusAzure/pseuds/CorvusAzure
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wanted for questioning

Announcing predictions  
Of the end of the world  
At the doors of neighbors,  
Soldiers are pounding  
-Coppelia's Coffin - translation

The world ground to a halt and the lights dimmed as she entered the room. The very forces that bound the universe together trembled with terrible potential as her gaze scanned the room looking for her target. After what felt like an eternity, her eyes settled on Seshmir and he let out his unconsciously held breath and the world resumed its normal operations

Nameless! The gang was never going to understand what Seshmir saw in Wynn. Hell, he didn’t understand it himself, but ever since that day in the street when that Keeper assault team came out of nowhere, he’d been unable to get her out of his mind. Her assault team had been there to deal with all of them, but she had been so very specific that she wanted Seshmir detained for questioning. The way she had pointed at him and declared it like the falling of a guillotine blade had shaken him and not just with fear.

It was months before he saw her again and once more, she had wanted him! Okay she wanted him dead or arrested, but she still wanted him. That thrill of attraction sang through him again. That never happened. The last person Seshmir had been attracted to had been a friend for two years before Seshmir had finally realized one day that his friend was the handsomest tabaxi who ever walked the earth. But there was something about Wynn that just got to him immediately. 

Every time they met, he wanted to find a way to stop time and talk to her. Every time they met, she tried to kill him or arrest him. This was not going to end well. 

Then came the dinner. It should have been the perfect night. Finally, a chance to talk to the Nameless Mother face-to-face and find out all the answers Nyarlathotep had hidden from him. But honestly far more important, a chance to talk to that marvelous goddess that was Wynn and see if she wanted to get a cup of coffee. Alas that was not meant to be. He had been so wrapped up in idea that all his wishes were coming true in one fell swoop that he never even considered how the rest of the gang would react and that blazing train wreck that would turn into. Why couldn’t they ever just listen and talk?!

Even now, knowing what was coming in a few days, Seshmir would sit down with Nyarlathotep and the Goddess and try to reconcile this ridiculous cosmic mess they had created. It would never work, and they would never fix this problem with words, but he would still try if given the chance. So many people were going to die even if they won. 

With an effort Seshmir shook his mind out of that well-worn track and refocused on the here and now. And what an amazing here and now it was. He still couldn’t believe he’d asked her out and to a wedding. Talk about the high-pressure date from hell and that was without the wedding being in the very lair of her current enemies. Somehow, she had agreed to this. Probably from some sort of mental fugue brought on by surreal disbelief, but he’d embrace that chance and see where it led. 

He hated that it took the end of the world to get him to act. More than anything he wished that he could have taken his time and won her over properly by getting to know her and letting her get to know him like normal people. Alas, they were never going to be normal people and sometimes you had to just act.

As a genuine grin of pleasure spread across his face, he crossed the room and ever so tentatively rested his hand on her arm. Trying with silent touch to reassure her and make her feel safe in the very den of the enemy. Then he led her towards the one bastion of safety in hostile territory…. The buffet.


End file.
